My Eternal Suffering
by Nada-Chan
Summary: Akatsuki seems like your typical evil organization with a typical hideout. But in that hideout takes place the eternal suffering of Uchiha Itachi, victim of rape and violence, as well as he is forced to supress his deep love for his best friend
1. A terribly normal day

**Chapter 1**

It was one of those days, the days he hated the most in his life. Everyone had been sent out on missions. Damn Pein, why couldn't he at least have left about 3 people in the hide out? Was that so hard? Itachi sighed walking around the hide out. The usually calm Uchiha was visibly shaking and paranoid. Every small noise, mostly caused by himself, made him turn around throwing kunai in some random direction where he thought the noise had come from only to realize it had been nothing and continued on his search for someone who might be left in the hide out, before some one found him.

After a while Itachi gave up and sighed relived even thought he hadn't found anyone.

He was ALL alone, no one else, maybe this time would be different, maybe it wouldn't happen this time. He walked back to his room thinking that over and over to himself; it wasn't going to happen, no, not this time.

A few minutes passed before he made it to his room. He looked around making sure it was empty and then plopped down on his bed. Sighing, he let his eyes close tiredly deactivating his sharingan.

"Ah, Itachi-san…" came a smug voice from the door making Itachi's eyes snap open and widen as he sat up quickly and backed up on his bed.

{No…I searched the entire place there was no one… especially not him…} Itachi thought frantically and his gaze met with a tall figure that bore an orange mask. "Madara-sensei…" He whispered staring as the figure removed his orange trade-mark mask everyone identified him with when he called himself 'Tobi' and seemed as if he couldn't hurt a fly, but Itachi knew better.


	2. Sensei's visit

**Chapter 2**

"Hello my lovely student…" Madara chuckled, taking a step towards the bed where Itachi sat, trembling and wide-eyed.

"Oh, why so scared?" Madara asked in a teasing tone; knowing perfectly well what the reply would be, if there was one at all.

But Itachi didn't reply he was too busy trying to figure out a way he could get out of this mess. He suddenly froze feeling a cold hand on his cheek. His dull brown eyes darted to look into the other, older man's eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Itachi gasped, although he knew all too well what was about to happen, and the consequences if he didn't comply.

"Oh Itachi, when will you learn…?" Madara chuckled and without further warning claimed Itachi's lips in a violent kiss making the younger male fall back on the bed. It was beginning…

When they broke apart Itachi whimpered, tears already forming in his eyes. "Sensei… please… don't do this…" He looked away from the older trying to slide away, but he heard a small growl which made him freeze. He felt Madara's breath near his ear. "Itachi… You whore…" The words stung making Itachi wince away. This only caused the other male to lean closer and continue to whisper mockingly "I know about the other two…I don't really care though…I have you all to myself right now…" Itachi's mind was spinning and somewhere along the lines came the thought of what would Deidara say if he ever knew about these 'mishaps' his lover was having.

As if reading Itachi's mind Madara pinned the younger Uchiha to the bed by the shoulders. "Don't you dare go telling Deidara about this, he'll never believe you anyways. Besides we wouldn't want Hidan to know you're little secret, right? He'd never fall for a whore like you if he knew." Madara chuckled darkly licking Itachi's cheek. Itachi shuddered and turned away "N-No…I-I know…" He managed to choke out. "Good." Madara chuckled.

Itachi's cloak was removed in the blink of an eye. The young Uchiha gasped attempting one more time to detain the inevitable. "Madara-sensei please, not today I… I don't feel well today." Madara was reaching his limit of patience "Be quiet!" he snapped "You do as I tell you."

Tears escaped Itachi's eyes streaming down his pale face, which had a new red mark where Madara had just slapped him.

"N-no…" he whispered using the last of his resistance. He felt terribly scared and dominated by this man, this man that had always done this, ever since he had turned thirteen.

"N-no…Sensei… please…" Itachi begged quietly, as Madara chuckled forcing Itachi's shirt off and looking over the newly exposed skin hungrily. "Hmm Itachi…you've gotten thinner since last time…" Madara leaned down biting down on one of Itachi's nipples. The younger boy yelped, followed by a sniffle and a shiver. Madara simply chuckled at Itachi's pain.

"So sensitive my sweet Itachi…" Madara mocked.

Itachi half opened one of his eyes when he felt Madara back away. His eyes widened as he saw the reason why.

Madara was undressed in a few moments and Itachi knew what was next, this always meant only one thing. He had to get away. He guessed Madara sensed his thoughts again because the older grabbed him by the pony tail pulling the frightened male closer. "Hmm" Madara smirked amused "You know what you have to do…" The older pushed Itachi's head down towards his lower half. Itachi gasped loudly, trembling as he felt Madara's grip on his hair tighten.

Disgusted and scared Itachi licked shyly at the older Uchiha's length. Madara growled telling Itachi to hurry up. Itachi began his work trembling forcing himself not to run away and get his hair pulled out. Madara was using that long hair to his advantage. Itachi had considered cutting it but what difference would it make? Madara would just find another way to control him. The previously mentioned man was getting impatient with Itachi as he worked on suppressing moans every time Itachi's skilled tongue made contact with the sensitive skin of his member.

"Enough" Madara hissed pushing Itachi so the younger Uchiha was lying on his stomach on the bed. Itachi whimpered feeling Madara forcing three fingers into his mouth. Itachi almost choked. He felt Madara's weight over him, followed by the other male's low dangerous voice in his ear "Suck… or else." Itachi slowly complied, knowing Madara was being generous this time and started coating the fingers as tears rolled down his face.

But sadly Madara didn't let Itachi properly coat the fingers and yanked them out of the younger's mouth, his only warning was removing the tie on Itachi's hair, as he shoved a finger into Itachi's entrance. This made the younger yell out in pain, this body trembling violently trying to reject the intruding finger. Madara chuckles amused adding a second finger licking Itachi's neck. He began scissoring the fingers inside the sobbing teen beneath him.

"Shush… Don't tell me it hurts…" Madara breathed over Itachi's shoulder, and then bit down hard drawing blood. This made Itachi scream loudly as he gripped the sheets, feeling the third finger enter him.

Madara chuckled removing his fingers after a while and positioned himself at Itachi's entrance, feeling down the younger's chest. Suddenly he thrust into Itachi earning the loudest scream during the entire activity the younger had emitted so far. Itachi managed to put a sentence together through panting breaths "No… stop… I… I don't… want this…"

Madara began a steady rhythm thrusting in and out of Itachi roughly.

"No one asked you what you wanted in the first place slut." Madara snapped back making Itachi shut up, apart from the yells of pain muffled by the fact that Itachi had bitten down on his pillow in an attempt to ease the pain.

Gripping the sheet tightly Itachi screwed his eyes shut. He suddenly felt Madara's cold hand beginning to pump his neglected member. Itachi let out a gasp and his eyes snapped open, a blush quickly spreading over his face. Madara knew this was Itachi's weak point, touching him in the one place that gave him pleasure, the one place that no one was ever supposed to touch him as his mother used to say.

His sensei had broken all the rules Itachi had ever been taught as a child: Don't have sex before the age you are supposed to; never let anyone touch you're private area unless it is the doctor and never in sexual ways; always to say no and run if anyone ever tried anything…

Itachi had first been taken by Madara when he was thirteen, touching him in forbidden ways, saying so many things to him, so many lies. At one point Itachi had fallen in love with Madara; he had done everything Madara told him to without question, but that had changed drastically. Itachi couldn't run from Madara anymore, he'd be caught sooner or later, so what was the point? He couldn't say no because Madara made him submit at any cost. Rape. This was rape. He had been getting raped by this man for years. It had only gotten worse when he joined Akatsuki, now it wasn't only Madara, whom Itachi never knew was the true Akatsuki Leader, but his team-mate Kisame also abused of him in these ways. He couldn't stop it; it had all slipped from his control.

His thoughts where interrupted by a strange feeling in his stomach, which made him scream as he released all over the sheets and Madara' hand. After a few moments Madara released into Itachi with a low groan. Itachi was left a trembling, sobbing mess as Madara pulled out and put his clothes back on. "Good boy…" Madara chuckles grabbing Itachi's chin harshly and kissing him one last time before pulling his mask back on and leaving the room.

Itachi curled up under the covers crying and hating himself for allowing Madara to this to him again. He buried his face in his pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. The second rage

**Chapter 3**

Itachi awoke as he was thrown off the bed.

"You little bitch!" He heard an angry voice yell in his direction. Itachi groaned in pain and opened his eyes slowly to see Kisame towering above him. "Get up!" The shark-man ordered. Itachi was too tired and weak from the events of the day before. "I said get up!" Kisame hissed pulling Itachi up by the arm. "You fucking bitch. It's four o'clock!" Wow a new record, Itachi thought, he hadn't slept that long in ages.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Kisame slapped Itachi hard across the face making the other yelp in pain. "Itachi… you little mother fucking idiot!" Kisame pushed Itachi down onto the bed and punched him hard. "Who where you with yesterday… I told you… You're mine!"

Itachi coughed a little blood and gasped for breath. "H-he…forced me K-Kisame I-I swear… I-I couldn't d-do anything" Itachi managed to stutter.

"I don't care! You're THE Itachi Uchiha aren't you?! The famous Uchiha prodigy?! You could have fought whoever it was off."

Itachi trembled as Kisame straddle his stomach. "You need a lesson again, don't you?" Kisame growled. Itachi whimpered "N-no…I-I'm still sore… please…" It was all he managed to say before he yelled out in pain as Kisame bit down, hard on his shoulder. "Kisame…. N-no…!"Itachi whimpered, he knew Kisame was mad and wouldn't listen to his pleas. "Shut up." The shark-man ordered. "You're in no position to give orders." And with that Kisame flipped Itachi over and thrust a finger into the younger boy's entrance.

Itachi cried out in pain as Kisame brutally thrust in a second and then third finger making an excruciating pain shoot up his spine. He felt as Kisame's fingers where retracted and Itachi took this small instant to try again "Kisame pl-…" STO-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Itachi yelled in pain as Kisame thrust into his fully, with no sense of mercy what-so-ever.

Kisame kept thrusting into Itachi enjoying the younger's screams of pain and fear. He chuckled as fresh tears streamed down the other boy's face.

Kisame finally felt himself reaching his limit after while, and roughly began to pump Itachi who gasped in surprise and the groaned. Itachi hated this; it was his absolute weak spot.

Panting harshly Itachi felt himself loosing his voice from screaming so much.

Suddenly something inside him snapped and he frantically began to yell out for help. "HELP ME! SOMEONE ANYONE! HIDAN PLEASE COME HELP M-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" His screams echoed through the hideout as he released on the sheets, his stomach and Kisame's hand. He could barely breathe squeaking in pain as he felt Kisame release inside of him and pull out.

Itachi then felt a hand grab his arm and turn him around so he was now facing his partner. "Ki-Kisame…n-no…" Itachi managed to whisper in a raspy voice. Kisame grabbed Itachi's face, squeezing it roughly and glaring at the young Uchiha. "Hidan? You where with Hidan?!" Itachi whimpered and shook his head, screwing his eyes closed. Kisame was mad once again. "I don't want you to mention him again, I know about your feelings for him. Don't let me catch you with him, you slut." Kisame slapped Itachi hard and dressed and promptly left the room giving a final warning. "Remember…Itachi…" he smirked and slammed the door shut.

Itachi curled up breaking down. Not caring who heard him or walked in and saw him. He just wanted to cry out what had happened to him, like he did every time…


	4. The friend I love

**Chapter 4**

_Hidan lay awake in bed looking at the ceiling. It had been a long day of Kakuzu's nagging and he was exhausted, but for some reason he couldn't sleep. _

"_Why the fuck is this room so fucking dark…" he growled into the empty and pitch black room. Empty... or so he thought. _

"_Hidan…" came a voice from beside said Jashinist. _

"_U-uh… who the fuck is there?!" Hidan hissed looking to his right where the noise had come from. _

"_It's alright Hidan it's just me…" Hidan felt a pair of slim arms wrap around his neck as he recognized the voice. His own voice caught in his throat. _

"_I-Itachi…?" Hidan shuddered as he felt a body press against his. _

"_It's okay Hidan I'm here now…" Itachi whispered his lips brushing against Hidan's ear as he spoke. _

"_Itachi what are you do-!" Hidan was cut off by Itachi's lips on his own. {What the fuck is he doing?!!!!!} Hidan thought desperately but somewhat enjoyed the kiss. He let his hands slip around the other male's slim waist. "D-Damn it Itachi… what are you doing?" {We're best friends and nothing more…right?} _

"_Hidan… I want…" Itachi paused touching Hidan's cheek and then leaning in and placing feather soft kisses on the other's neck. "I want you to make me yours…"_

_Hidan's eyes widened in surprise, surely this wasn't the same Itachi he had always known, yet…_

"_Itachi… are you drunk…?" Hidan inquired although he could not trace any scent of alcohol in the atmosphere, much less coming from Itachi. _

_Itachi had already begun to un-do Hidan's cloak as he answered. "No… I'm serious Hidan… I want you to take me." The raven hared boy leaned in and kissed Hidan's lips again though much more softly than before. Hidan smirked slightly into the kiss and pulled away._

"_Hmm… well if you're all for it…" Hidan suddenly pushed Itachi down on the bed, pinning the younger boy down. "I've wanted you for so long Itachi. Seeing you every day and not being able to have you was torture…" Hidan licked his lips and ran his hand over Itachi's chest pleased to find that Itachi was already undressed. "Hmm… so you planned this…" Leaning in, Hidan began placing kisses down Itachi's neck, biting here, sucking there, and leaving marks everywhere. "Mhh… you taste good Itachi" He smirked and nibbled softly at Itachi's collar bone earning a moan from the other boy. "Heh you like that hmm…?"_

_But Before Itachi could reply a sickening sadistic laughter filled the room. "Well well well, what do we have here?" Dark threads circled around Itachi and Hidan's bodies and Hidan looked up from his work to recognize the origin._

"_Kakuzu, you fucking bastard, what the fuck do you want…" Hidan growled at his partner. But Kakuzu simply continued his sadistic laughter as the threads wrapped around Itachi's small frame. To Hidan's dismay all he could hear was Kakuzu's laugh. Itachi's eyes were wide and tears where streaming down his pale cheeks as he reached out for Hidan. His mouth was open, he was screaming, but Hidan couldn't hear and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move either. _

"_NO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING???!!!!!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu who had somehow grown to 50 times his original size and now held the poor defenseless Itachi in his huge hands. _

"_Say good bye, Hidan" Kakuzu chuckles as He snapped Itachi's body in two, right in front of Hidan. Hidan didn't move he couldn't and now all he could hear now was the sickening snap that echoed through the room and his piercing screams of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_

Hidan awoke, sitting up violently on his bed covered in cold sweat. "What kind of fucked up dream WAS that?!" he yelled to no one in particular. He looked around the room, his eyes resting upon Kakuzu's empty bed. {Asshole's on his stupid personal mission.} He stood slowly and then the thought struck him {Oh shit, Itachi!} He leapt towards the door and rushed to his best friend's room not even bothering to knock on the door. "ITACHI?!" he yelled making the boy on the bed jump up.

"Y-Yes?!" came the stuffy reply from the raven haired boy who lay under the covers.

Hidan sighed in relief. "Good, you're okay…" he walked slowly over to the other boy and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You" Hidan looked Itachi up and down "are okay right?" Hidan bit his lip worried as he notices Itachi's swelled eyes. "Aw shit Itachi, not again!" Hidan exclaimed brushing the bangs from Itachi's face and whipping away new tears from the boy's eyes. "Why where you crying AGAIN…?!"

"Nothing" Itachi sniffles "I-I wasn't crying" {Oh god why does he have to touch me with those hands…} "Really…"

Hidan frowned and grabbed Itachi's hand. "Hey…" {Jashin… he looks so beautiful and defenseless…} "I'm your best friend; you can tell me… why is it that I find you like this…? It's getting more and more frequent that I find you crying…"

Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm fine; I'm not crying! I'm-ahhh!" Itachi was cut off as Hidan pushed him down on the bed holding his wrists tightly.

"Don't give me that shit Itachi…" He glared slightly at the younger male not noticing how close they both where and how Itachi's covers had slipped down slightly to his waist. Itachi stared back at Hidan in shock, a small blush spreading on his cheeks. "Tell me what's wrong Itachi…" Hidan's voice was barely a whisper.

{I'm so close to him} They both thought at the same time. Hidan leaned in slightly. {I can almost taste his lips, those beautiful lips…} Hidan's head was spinning his eyes starting to close as his and Itachi's breaths mingled.

Itachi felt light headed {Oh shit… is this it…. Are we really going to …} Itachi lifted his head slightly almost feeling Hidan's lips brush against his own.

Suddenly Hidan blinked {What am I doing?!} He pulled away suddenly and an put a hand on his head "Ah fuck! E-Eh Itachi I have to go do something I just remembered not here or with you and fuck and-" He stood suddenly stumbling to the door. "See you later!" Hidan yelled out leaving the room in a hurry and closing the door behind him. {Oh fuck! I almost kissed him… what would he have said… he'd have hated me for sure! I'm such a fucking idiot! ….and I was so close too…} He stopped and leaned against a wall of the hallway. {Damn it Itachi…It's getting harder and harder to see you and not be able to…} slammed his fist into the wall. {Why do you make me feel this way…?}He sighed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Meanwhile back in his room Itachi was curled up against the head bored looking down at his feet sadly. {We were so close… We almost kissed… What am I saying Hidan would never like me that way… besides if he knew what they do to me… what I can't fight against and avoid from happening he'd never talk to me again…} Tears began stinging at Itachi's eyes again and he pulled the covers over his head. It was late. He tried to sleep but found it impossible.

Throwing the covers aside and grabbing his boxers Itachi decided to get something to eat. He pulled his boxers on and grabbed his cloak putting it on as well, and moving over to the door opening it cautiously and stepping outside. He slowly walked to the kitchen trying to ignore the pain in his rear. He only hopped that he wouldn't bump into Madara or Kisame and that there were still dangos in the fridge.


	5. Midnight kitchen fun

**Chapter 5**

Hidan sat at the table across from the refrigerator. "Damn this..." He sighed deeply, the thought of what could have happened in the room with Itachi flashing in his memory, that pleasant part of the dream he had a while ago, ignoring how it had ended, only focusing on how real it had felt. It made him smirk and chuckle darkly to himself. "Yeah right like I'd be so fucking lucky" He sighed again and nibbled on the last dango on the stick. He had to stop his mid-night snacking, especially on sweet treats. {These are Itachi's favorite…Hope he doesn't notice I took the last dango stick} He smirked to himself again, a perverted thought crossing his mind, but he shook his head. {Oh Jashin-Sama! I'm turning into such a fucking sexual maniac.} He grumbled to himself, pouring some sake into his cup and downing it quickly, exhaling tiredly. "Gotta stop fucking drinking this late too, hmm…" He yawned loudly, leaning back in his chair, not bothering to see who was entering the kitchen in that moment.

Itachi sighed in relief. No Madara, no Kisame, no one...

{Hmmm lucky me everyone's most likely asleep…} He snuck to the refrigerator quickly, unaware of the other presence in the room, and began searching for his comfort food. {Hmm…. Where is… It's not here!} He frowned and moved everything in the small refrigerator around. "Uhg… Who found my secret stash" He glared slightly at the empty dango box.

"That'd fuckin' be me buddy." Hidan's smug voice came from behind Itachi, who froze. "Wh-wha..?" Itachi blinked confused and looked up at Hidan from his crouch on the floor, frowning then glaring when he spotted the dango stick in the Jashinist's hand which had one small treat, with a bite taken out of it, left. "Give me." Itachi glared harder.

"Snooze you loose 'tachi" Hidan chuckled walking back to the table, seeming completely normal, or maybe the sake had numbed his brain already.

"Hidan," Itachi growled slightly as he stalked the Jashinist back to the table, leaning across it to where Hidan now sat, reaching out for the stick. "Give me" He ordered again.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at the young Uchiha. "Hmmm… lemme think about it…." Hidan said in a sing-song voice, sticking his tongue out towards the dango teasingly. Itachi crawled up onto the table and pulled the dango from the stick, glaring at Hidan who merely chuckled in response. "Nice job you get an A+" Hidan winked, downing another cup of sake. Itachi rolled his eyes and nibbled on the dango slowly , "Deidara was right when he told me I shouldn't hang around you" he teased.

"Oh shut the fuck up Itachi what the hell does blondie know anyways, man" Hidan rolled his eyes annoyed at Itachi's coment. "Yeah well 'blondie' had more sence than I did" Itachi glared at the dango stick still in Hidan's hand, "Should've never trusted you with where I kept my secret stash" he finished slowly.

Hidan flinched, mock-hurt, "Ouchies Itachi that hurt me right here" Hidan pointed at his chest drunkly.

Itachi smirked slightly "You're heart's on your left drunkie" He snickered. "Ah shut the hell up, you know what I fucking ment" Hidan snapped getting up and leaning towards Itachi who was still sitting on the table. Itachi rolled his eyes and continued to nibble on the dango ball gently. Hidan raised an eyebrow, the sake was surely affecting his brain, the thoughts he was thinking just now weren't really his, where they? He licked his lips absent mindedly, crawling onto the big table himself, taking a seat next to Itachi. "Hmmm…. You don't have to be such a pervert about it 'tachi" He mocked softly.

Itachi blushed slightly, turning away from Hidan, pouting at the wall across from him. "Mhhh.." He replied simply and continued eating.

"'ey…fuckin' look at me 'tachi-chan eh?" Hidan whispered close to Itachi's ear making the other freeze again.

{O-oh k-kami…. What is this moron doing….mhhh… That's so hot} Itachi thought, blushing darkly, trying to keep on an unemotional expression but failing slighty.

{Hmm… He smells… nice but… there's something else…} Hidan thought to himself, leaning closer and sniffing at Itachi's hair slightly. {Hmm… I wonder if I'm creeping him out… maybe that's why he doesn't wanna look at me…} Hidan tilted his head a little.

Itachi shuddered slightly, he was getting a little annoyed with the drunk Jashinist. He snapped his head around. "What do you think you're-" Itachi's eyes widened slightly "O-oh…shit…" {When did he get so close?!} He thought frantically, looked over Hidan's perfect face, the Jashinist's half lidded eyes, that look in them, those lips…

"Hmm? Somethin' on my fuckin' face or something?" Hidan asked, yawning loudly again. Itachi was blushing darkly again, unable to tear his eyes from Hidan's face. "You… need s-sleep" Itachi studdered as quickly as his brain would allow him to process the words. "Nah… I'm wide awake 'tachi" Hidan smirked, his tone suggestive, smirking when he saw Itachi's eyes widen when his brain processed this. "Fuckin' pervert" Hidan chuckled softly, touching Itachi's cheek gently. "Fucking…. Damn sexy perverted…bastard…" Hidan leaned in slowly, his lips brushing against Itachi's gently.

"Hidan," Itachi whispered softly, his shock leaving him and his eyes closing slowly as their lips touched. {I'm dreaming… this isn't real…. Hidan…. He's… Oh kami… f-finally} Itachi smiled gently into the kiss, his fingers brushing against Hidan's fingers slightly.

{Thank you for sake Jashin-sama…. Ah!... and for him…} Hidan pulled Itachi closer to him, running his fingers through the Uchiha's still loose hair. {Lovely…just fucking lovely} Hidan chuckled softly into the kiss, licking at Itachi's bottom lip gently, tasting the sweetness of the dango Itachi was eating. {Mhh… yep the real thing is defiantly better… fuck dangos man…Itachi tastes so much better…}

Itachi gulped, letting Hidan in automatically, leaning closer to the other. {Just like I dreamed… oh kami…} He froze again. {No… this isn't real…} Itachi gasped slightly and pulled away, the taste of the alcohol in his mouth. Yes, Hidan was completely drunk, how had he let things go this far. "Hidan…stop…"

"Mhh..? What's wrong Itachi-chan..?" Hidan asked softly, touching the other's hair gently, trying to soothe him.

"You're drunk…" Itachi sighed looking away from Hidan, "You don't know what you're saying or doing, go sleep it off" Itachi tried to slide off the table, but his fingers where still enganged in Hidan's. "Mhh… let go…" Itachi growled softly.

"Not until you give me another kiss, you fucking rude-ass" Hidan hissed, leaning forward and capturing Itachi's lips again. {Alright who was the fucking smart one that fucking gave me sake and fucked this all up…} Hidan thought to himself angrily as he kissed Itachi passinatly.

Itachi, in turn, melted into this kiss. He couldn't help it, he liked Hidan so much and he didn't think he'd get another chance like this. He moved closer to the Jashinist again, parting his lips and ignoring the taste of alcohol when Hidan's tongue invaded his mouth.

When they pulled away they where both panting, Hidan blushing lightly and Itachi deeply flushed. "Mh… that wasn't so fuckin' bad now was it" Hidan teased and chuckled darkly. Itachi shook his head slowly, looking down. "Whose the pervert now Hidan…" He whispered softly watching his and Hidan's intertwined fingers. Hidan reached out and touched Itachi's cheek again. "Oh Jashin, Itachi…" He sighed and chuckled again "You're so damned cute…" He smirked as Itachi wined softly. "I am not you stupid drunk." Itachi hissed back "go sleep it off!" He growled pulling his hand from Hidan's and storming off to his room hearing Hidan call out after him. "Heyyyy! Get the fuck back here 'tachi!"

Itachi practically ran to his room and locked the door, leaning against it and slidding to the ground. He touched his lips and smiled a little "Oh kami, Hidan…. what have you done to me…"


	6. Morning Sidetrack

**Chapter 6**

Itachi woke to a light knock on his door. He groaned slightly, still half asleep and sore from both getting his ass broken and his current position. Last night he hadn't even bothered to stand up and go to bed, he had just fallen asleep in front of his locked door.

He slowly got up in time for a second light knock. He unlocked the door slowly still drowsy with sleep and a developing headache, which he guessed was from his sleeping patterns. He sighed deeply rubbing his eyes and opening the door slowly.

"O-oh… Did I wake you Itachi un?" Came the voice from the man in front of him, making Itachi blink. Why was Deidara here? He glanced at his clock. 8:46 am. Deidara usually slept in until 3 pm when he returned from a mission. As if answering Deidara's question Itachi yawned loudly. "Oops… sorry un" Deidara bit his lip and backed away a little, "I'll come back some other time. Y-you go back to sleep un" Itachi raised an eyebrow and waved Deidara in. "You didn't wake me up Dei...I couldn't sleep last night…" Itachi half-lied, "Come in and tell me what's on your mind." He sighed. He wouldn't have been this kind to Deidara before they had called a truce on their rivalry. They decided to try out being friends and it was working out so far…

"Well, I just don't know why I came to you about this un." Deidara's voice interrupted Itachi's train of thought as the blonde closed the door behind himself and went over to sit next to Itachi on the bed.

"Hmm… I would tell you that if you stopped making round-abouts and told me why you came in the first place…" Itachi muttered putting a hand over his mouth to stifle another yawn. Deidara bit his lip again and looked away from Itachi. "W-well…I wanted to come talk to you before he woke up… It's… It's about Tobi un."

At the mention of the name Itachi felt wide awake. His eyes widened and he put a hand on Deidara's shoulder horrified. "He… Didn't hurt you did he?" Itachi asked quickly. Itachi knew what Madara was capable of, but when he saw the man with Deidara it was as if he was another person, as if Madara really loved the blonde. Madara could abuse Itachi and mistreat him all he wanted, but not Deidara, not his precious blonde. Itachi gulped at his own thoughts.

Deidara's head shook slowly. "N-not physically, Tobi… Tobi would never un…" Deidara's voice broke before he finished and Itachi took his turn to cautiously make another question. "Has he been torturing you psychologically or something?" Deidara shook his head again. "No… it's just, something Kakuzu told me un" Itachi touched Deidara's hair gently, hushing him softly. The blonde leaned against the Uchiha and buried his face in the older's chest. Itachi rubbed Deidara's back comfortingly. "What did Kakuzu….tell…" Itachi broke off mid-sentence. Kakuzu couldn't know about what Madara did to him, could he…?

"He… told me Tobi wasn't into me anymore un…. That I should watch myself cause there might be someone else." Itachi stopped breathing. So Kakuzu knew?! But how?! How was that even possible…

He exhaled deeply. "Dei… I think Kakuzu was just trying to make you insecure." Deidara shook his head. "Itachi… I've seen how they look at each other sometimes un!" Itachi tried to steady his breathing. "H-How they look at each o-other?" Oh god this wasn't good, but… how they looked at each other? How Itachi looked at Tobi unemotionally with hidden fear in his eyes, and how Tobi would bug Itachi and then hog Deidara to himself?

"Yes Itachi, everyone knows that Zetsu has a crush on Tobi un. Remember? Hidan you and I where discussing it the other day." Itachi exhaled relieved just to feel Deidara's tears seep through his cloak onto his bare chest since he hadn't bothered to finish getting fully dressed the night before. "Oh, I thought you meant someone else…" He whispered gently. Deidara looked up at Itachi then and blinked. "Who else would it have been un?" Itachi panicked slightly but he didn't let it show. "N-no one I just thought you where talking about another person we didn't know about, I-I already knew about Zetsu liking him" Oh god that was a close one. Somewhere along the lines of saying this and then processing the words it occurred to Itachi. {If Zetsu only knew...}

Deidara snuggled against Itachi's chest gently making the other shudder. "He's spending less and less time with me recently un," the blonde continued from where he left off. "Well he's busy with Leader-Sama, Dei, he is the newest member after all" Deidara sighed, a sob escaping his as he did. "I was a new member once too Itachi, I wasn't that busy with Leader-Sama un."

Itachi sighed. "Tobi's…Special" He strained the word slightly, the message he was trying to send Deidara hidden in that small word, the one Deidara wouldn't understand, at least for now.

"But Kakuzu has seen him sneaking around at night, Itachi un" Deidara sniffled. "I-I'm scared he's…. cheating." Itachi sighed deeply, rubbing Deidara's back again. "Hush Dei, Tobi loves you, don't ever doubt that" The words stung deep in his heart and on his tongue, but Itachi was over Madara, completely, it was hurt for Deidara, hurt that he'd have to keep the truth from Deidara, that 'Tobi' was actually a sadistic rapist behind the blonde's back.

"B-but Itachi un…" Deidara's voice whined weakly. Itachi sighed and rested his cheek on top of Deidara's head affectionately. "Just hush Dei… Kakuzu is probably doing this to piss you off, or who knows he could have made a deal with Zetsu to break you two up…" Itachi bit his lip, Zetsu wasn't that kind of person, at least on the outside.

Deidara seemed to read his thoughts and nodded. "Or maybe a bet with someone to see how much me and Tobi lasted un?" Itachi smiled lightly and nodded, "Most likely, you know how much of a money whore Kakuzu is" Deidara laughed lightly at Itachi's comment. "Thanks Itachi un…" Deidara looked up at the Uchiha again smiling this time, "I'm glad… we're good friends." Deidara tilted his head a little touching Itachi's cheek gently. Itachi froze.

Deidara met Itachi's sharinganless eyes again, concern written all over his face. "What happen here Itachi un?" He touched the purple bruise on Itachi's cheek where Kisame had punched the boy the night before. Itachi paled and looked away. "Nothing I hit myself by accident" he lied smoothly. Deidara, of course, didn't buy it. "I'll follow along with that story for now, but when you're ready to talk about it you can tell me un." He smiled gently, leaning up to kiss Itachi's cheek.

In that moment Itachi, unaware of Deidara's friendly action, turned his head to smile back at the blonde and thank him but he was cut of when he felt the blonde's lip press against his own. {So… soft… just like…his…} Itachi thought although he was in shock.

Deidara gasped and pulled away from Itachi quickly. "Oh god, Itachi! I'm so sorry un!" He almost yelled and covered his mouth with his hands. Itachi blinked still frozen in shock. He stared at Deidara's face quietly trying to bite back a smile where he saw Deidara's cheeks tainted pink. "Don't… Don't worry about it Dei…" Itachi breathed, then composed himself, "It was an accident… totally my fault, sorry" Deidara dropped his hands to his lap and sighed. "I shouldn't have tried to kiss your cheek… it was a little out of line un." He sighed deeply.

As if unable to control himself Itachi leaned forward and kissed Deidara's lips briefly. "There… Totally my fault now" He laughed nervously, realizing what he just did. {Why did I just do that…?!} Deidara's eyes widened and he blushed darker. "I-Itachi…" Deidara looked down embarrassed his hair shadowing his eyes.

"U-uh f-forgive-!" Itachi tried to apologize for his impulsive action but was cut off by Deidara pressing their lips together again. {Oh god… no I didn't mean for this!} Itachi thought frantically, but a part of him was telling him something else. {It feels so similar to when…. Hidan kissed me…} He closed his eyes and slowly kissed Deidara back, the blonde gasped again but didn't pull away again, he leaned back against the headboard, forcing Itachi to lean forward towards him or the kiss would be broken.

Itachi placed a hand against Deidara's cheek as they kissed and soon felt the blonde's hand on his own. He felt his head start spinning, and he lost track of the time, forgot his surrounding, he tried to think but he couldn't bring himself to think of anything else but the feel of his and Deidara's lips dancing together.

Of course, being as lost as he was Itachi didn't hear the door open. "Hey Itachi you got anything for a fuckin' hangov-" Hidan paused at the doorway taking in the scene before him.

{What the… WHAT THE FUCK IS ITACHI DOING KISSING BLONDIE! No… that's fucking supposed to be me not Deidara….!} Hurt was visible in Hidan's eyes and he stormed out of the room refusing to see anymore of this little scene.

Deidara parted his lips as a sign to let Itachi's tongue in his mouth, Itachi complied slowly, feeling a little strange at having dominance. {Strange…} He thought to himself {I thought he was the dominant type…} "Mhh… Hidan…" Itachi whispered through the kiss. He opened his eyes slowly, but instead of seeing the silver hair of the Jashinist he saw long, blonde hair…. "Oh shit!" Itachi's eyes widened and he pulled away from Deidara panting slightly.

"O-oh fuck…. Fuck….!" Itachi cursed at no one in particular, or maybe at himself. Deidara sat up then. "Hidan…?" His eyes narrowed slightly. "Hidan's not here Itachi un…" Itachi shook his head, covering his mouth with one hand. "Oh damn it, Deidara I'm so…"

Deidara sighed deeply then smiled at the older man. "It's okay Itachi, all my fault un" He giggled stupidly and kissed Itachi's cheek briefly. "I'll…. see you at breakfast I guess…?" He got up and walked over to the door which Hidan had left half open. {Weird I could have sworn that I closed… the door un…} He shrugged not paying much attention to it and walking out, closing the door again and leaving Itachi alone in the room.

Itachi threw himself back on his bed so he was laying on his back. "Oh shit… what have I done?!" He touched his lips, tears stinging in his eyes. "Of course that wasn't Hidan… Hidan kisses different and he dominates me just like… Last night…" He frowned at himself wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his cloak. "What am I going to do now..." He looked at he clock. It'd be a good time for a shower right about now. He got up and walked to the bathroom slowly, stripping himself of his cloak and boxers then walking in to the shower. He turned on the warm water and let it hit him straight in the face, letting the guilt eat away at him from the pit of his stomach. What if Deidara told Hidan something? Deidara was one of Hidan's best friends as well…

He had to fix this somehow. {Oh god… Please don't let Hidan find out… He'd never like me after that…} He sighed and took the shampoo and massaged it into his hair to his scalp. {Why did I have to fall so hard for that Jashinist bastard…} He frowned and continues to shower silently.


	7. Need for ?

**Chapter 7**

Hidan was walking around his and Kakuzu's shared room kicking holes in the walls and carving profanities wherever the wall had not been destroyed. Kakuzu had returned late the night before and just taken off and left again on another 'personal'. Great. Right when he needed someone to bitch at, Hidan was getting sick of these stupid side missions.

But, Hidan was mostly angry. Angry that Itachi was kissing Deidara; angry that it could have been him kissing Itachi if only he hadn't kept quiet so long. "I fucking hate my fucking ass life!" Hidan yelled and kicked in front of himself, making another hole in the abused and vandalized wall. "Tsk..." He smirked at his work. "I should pay those two a little visit again shouldn't I?" He grabbed a kunai but then decided to but it down. {My hands are more than enough…} He chuckled darkly and silently stalked out of his room towards Itachi's.

Meanwhile Itachi had just finished his shower. He looked around the bathroom and sighed deeply. He had forgotten to bring clothes with him. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked out into his room to get something to wear. Closing the door of the bathroom he looked around his fairly clean room. "Why do I feel like something's missing…?" He frowned and put a hand over his heart. {I miss…Hidan…} He thought to himself biting his lip.

Just then as if by magic, the door of his room flew open and Hidan stepped through it, closing and locking it behind himself, frowning when he found the bed empty.

"U-uh!" Itachi's eyes went wide and a dark blush spread over his cheeks. "Hi-dan?" {Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear…} Itachi thought, gulping.

Hidan looked over at Itachi smirking, of course when his eyes met the other boy's shocked expression his eyes softened and his smirk turned to a smile. "Oh…Hey 'tachi," Hidan said in a fairly normal tone. Itachi backed against the bathroom door speechless. {Oh god… He's really here and….. I'm….} He gulped and looked down at his almost naked form.

Hidan rose and eyebrow and then realized that Itachi was only wearing a towel. His smirk returned "Hmm… Well, well loose your fucking clothes or somethin'?" Itachi blushed even darker at the comment. "Sh-shut up Hidan…" He hissed back softly.

Said Jashinist made his way over to Itachi, walking casually, remembering his purpose for being here. "Hmm… So Itachi since when are you up?" He glared slightly at the raven-haired Uchiha.

Itachi flinched at Hidan's poisonous tone and pressed himself against the bathroom door. "Since around 8:40…" Itachi gulped, trembling slightly. This wasn't the Hidan he knew something seemed dangerous about him, yet it made Hidan even more attractive to him.

Hidan raised an eyebrow, Itachi was actually backing down; he was scared? "Really…" He narrowed his eyes further and slammed his hand on the door, right next to Itachi's head. Itachi gasped and flinched again. "M-mhhh H-Hidan what's wrong…?" Hidan took in Itachi's scared face and chuckled sadistically. "You're sure you weren't up earlier…? And doing other things..?"

Itachi bit his lip. "N-no… I was too tired and then D-Deidara knocked on my door and woke me up…" He gulped. Why was Hidan questioning him like this? Had Hidan seen Deidara exit his room or something?

"Deidara? Since when is Deidara up this early and coming to talk to you?" Hidan hissed.

{Is he jealous? Does he like Deidara…} the thought hurt Itachi. "L-leave me alone Hidan… If you… If you want to inquire someone go talk to Deidara. I'm not free for this." Itachi growled and slipped away from Hidan, but the Jashinist reached out to grab Itachi, but he missed and pulled the towel from the Uchiha's waist instead. Itachi gasped, flushing darker than before and tried to cover himself.

Hidan's eyes widened, looking from the towel to Itachi's beet-red face, the boy's neck, chest, hips, legs and up again. He licked his lips subconsciously. It was all laid out for him, Itachi was naked in front of him, and, if he wasn't mistaken, he had locked the door…

A predatory gleam was in Hidan's eyes now. "Damn…" He chuckled as Itachi backed against the wall opposite to him, trying to cover up his lower half with his hands.

"Wh-what do you want from me H-Hidan?" Itachi asked, shaking a little as Hidan stood in front of him. Hidan smirked "Oh Jashin, Itachi… You just had to be so fucking hot didn't you" He chuckled menacingly. Itachi whimpered. "Wh-what…?" He asked when his brain managed to process what Hidan had said.

Hidan's hand touched over Itachi's hip, earning him another whimper. "I can't fucking take it anymore Itachi… You're fucking driving me crazy…" Hidan moved quickly to capture a surprised Itachi's lips. Itachi was shaking slightly more. {I-Is he really…doing this to me?!} Itachi thought desperately, he moaned softly into the kiss feeling strange in his lower half.

"M-mhhhhh" He closed his eyes, surrendering under the pressure of Hidan's kiss and parted his lips eagerly. Hidan, of course, took advantage of this and slid his tongue into the raven's mouth, exploring every inch, wanting to taste everything. Itachi in turn wrapped his arms around Hidan's neck, completely exposed now, forcing himself closer to Hidan, moaning softly as his tongue and Hidan's danced together.

Hidan made them part after a while. Smirking triumphantly he whispered seductively in Itachi's ear, "So…? How far are you willing to go with me Itachi…?" Itachi groaned at Hidan's words and the Jashinist's hot breath on his skin. "Oh kami… Hidan…you…" Itachi gasped softly when Hidan bits down on the base of his neck. "O-Ohh mhh…" Hidan chuckled darkly. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this Itachi…" He sucked lightly on the bite to make sure it left a mark. Itachi moaned softly at Hdian's actions, forcing himself closer to the other. "Oh kami Hidan… please" Hidan smirked. "Are you getting hot yet…?" He chuckled darkly and Itachi shuddered, whispering back, "Yes…"

But as if it weren't meant to be, there was a knock at the door. Itachi groaned, "Great" Hidan smirked "How about we let them wait until I finish with you..." he whispered again in that seductive tone that made Itachi moan, but the young Uchiha shook his head. Hidan growled pressing Itachi against the wall. "And why fucking not?" He hissed, "It's cause of your new fuck buddy Deidara isn't it?" Hidan looked at Itachi disgusted. "Wh-what?!" Itachi almost screamed, "I have NOTHING with Deidara, Hidan." Hidan glared in to Itachi's hurt eyes as another inpatient knock came from the door. "I'm out of here 'tachi, see you around" He growled and moved to the door, unlocking it and pushing past whoever was standing at the door, he didn't look.

Itachi on the other hand froze. He looked at the man standing in the doorway. "L-Leader-Sama" he breathed reaching for his covers quickly and wrapping them around his waist.

"Itachi…" Pein nodded at the boy and walked over handing him an envelope. "Here is your and Kisame's next mission, you should be back on Friday" he smirked at the last word, "That's good because you won't be late for… well you know what I mean… good bye" He turned from the boy and walked out.

Itachi held the envelope in his hand tightly. "Everything is ruined" he whispered to himself, "Hidan found out… He didn't even let me explain anything" Tears began burning his eyes again. "But, oh god the way he touched me… it drove me insane…" He bit his lip thinking what to do and shivered at the thought of what he decided. He moved to the door quickly and locked it setting the envelope down on a table by his closet.

He climbed up on his bed and then put his hand on his stomach and slipped it down, under the covers, to his hardened length. He moaned softly at the contact. "M-mhhh H-hidan…." He whispered as he touched himself. He blushed deeply, he didn't do this often. He gulped and stroked himself faster. "M-mhhh o-oh kami…H-Hidan mhhh, so good" He whispered again, panting hard.

There was a knock on his door again, but this time he didn't move, he needed release. "Mhh… h-haaaa… mhhh ahhhnn" He blushed more at the noises he made. {Mhh… oh Hidan I-I wish you where the one touching me…} This is why he controlled himself and didn't do this often; it was slowly corrupting his mind.

The knock on the door was a little louder. Itachi moved around on his bed a little but it wasn't to get up to answer the door. He touched his nipples, moaning softly again then moving his fingers to his mouth. He was panting hard as he coated his fingers. {Oh kami I'm loosing my mind… I want to feel Hidan so much…} He'd hate himself for this later of course.

The knock on the door this time was even louder. "Itachi un..," came a voice from outside "Itachi? You okay in there un?"

{Shit…Why him of all people} He glared at the door through his half lidded eyes. "G-Go mhh… Go away Deidarahhhn.." {Go away! leave me alone…I don't want anyone to see me like this or bother me… unless it's Hidan… oh kami I'm so obsessed…}

Deidara blinked form the other side of the door. "I-Itachi… wh-what's going on in there un…?" Itachi ignored the question and moved his now wet fingers down to his entrance and gulped. The hand the was on his length moved up his chest to touching his nipples again. His eyes widened as he moved one of his fingers inside himself. "A-ahnn o-oh kami Hidan… mhhhaa…" He moaned a little too loudly.

Deidara blushed darkly. "O-Oh shit un!" He put a hand over his nose sure he would get a nosebleed from that. {Hidan is fucking Itachi un…?!} He ran off to the kitchen to aoid hearing anymore.

Meanwhile in the room Itachi was moving three fingers inside of himself. "Mhh Hidan that's so good" He moaned as he returned to stroking himself. {this is good…. So good…} His eyes widened when he experimented thrusting his fingers inside himself "O-Ohhh a-ahhnnmm" He gasped softly, feeling himself reach his limit. "A-ahhh! H-Hidaaann!" he yelled out as he came all over his hand and the sheets. He pulled his fingers out and then hugged himself tightly. {What have I done…?! oh kami… but it felt so good…} He sat up on the bed and then stood shakily to go to the shower for the second time that morning.


End file.
